Retribution in Blood
by nic73
Summary: This for the ficathon on Paint it Red. Inspired by a prompt from AgentERA: Cho's past comes back to haunt him when a member from his former gang is a Person of Interest in their latest case. Not sure how many chapters it will be, about four or five I think. Summary: Cho is coerced into helping an old gang member, using Jane as leverage. Final chapter posted.
1. Chapter 1

"Cho go talk to Christina Goodman and take Jane with you, she not going to lie to us again."

"Sure, Boss."

Cho grabs his jacket from off his chair and shrugs into it and then takes his gun and handcuffs from his drawer adding them to his person. Jane jumps up from the couch grinning from ear to ear.

"Let's go turn the screws Cho."

Lisbon fixes him a stern look.

"Just keep out of trouble Jane."

"I'm sure Cho will watch over me and deliver me home safe and sound. No need to worry about me."

"It's not you I'm concerned about, Cho is a great agent, I don't want to lose him."

Jane cocks his head to one side in mock horror and then a smile forms

"Ahh denial is a beautiful thing, Lisbon."

"Get him out of here, Cho."

"Right Boss."

Jane waves

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Cho do you know how many types of glass there are?"

Cho's eyes stay forward concentrating on the road ahead.

"No and I don't care."

"The glass View News lists 77."

"I never knew."

"They do cheat by having things like a shot glass and glass museum on that list but it's still impressive."

"Sounds like there's not 77 to me."

"True."

Cho gives a sideways glance as he slows at some traffic lights. Suddenly he's being rained on by glass and he goes for his gun as he realises that they are being attacked from the front and the side. He hand freezes when a gun's pressed against his head.

He hears Jane exclaim.

"Ow! Watch what you're doing with that knife."

He glances over to Jane, he's being dragged out the car, a knife against his throat, blood dripping down his neck.

"Keep your hands where I can see them and out of the car quickly or your friend will be dead."

Cho raises his hands so they can be seen and slides out of the car. His gun's removed and he's grabbed by his shirt collar and maneuvered towards a waiting van. Shoved inside he lands roughly as the door shuts, as he tries to get up he's knocked to the ground when the vehicle lurches forward as it starts moving.

"Jane, where are you? Jane?"

There's no reply. As his eyes adjust to the dark and he looks around him there's no sign of Jane, just two burly men with guns trained on him.. He can only hope he was left alive on the sidewalk.

Cho didn't see that there were two vehicles and Jane's trussed up in a car, handcuffed, gagged and unconscious: laid down on the back seat , until a corner throws him to the floor, heading in the opposite direction.

They ignore all his questions when Cho tries asking about Jane, they don't answer who they are or what they want. They just stare at him with their guns aimed at his head. There is enough light to see that they are Asian and brutish. He tries not to think about what it means that he isn't blindfolded. The van starts to slow down and he can tell by the change in noise that it is now inside. It pulls to a halt, the action causing him to jolt slightly. He hears the doors upfront opening and closing followed by muffled words of greetings. His guards haven't moved and resist once more his attempts at conversation. The minutes pass by and the van heats up, Cho loosens his tie. He figures his captors are trying to destabilize him by the wait and the uncomfortable situation so Cho breathes deeply and relaxes recounting the last chapter of the book he's reading. His thoughts keep wandering to Jane and he wonders if he's alright.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Jane wakes up as he's being dragged out of the car. He mumbles through his gag.

"Ow be careful"

The hands carrying him drop him unceremoniously on to the floor, unable to protect himself he lands with a thud. The impact knocks the wind out of him and Jane struggles for breath as hands uncuffs him and taking him by the shoulders and legs carries him across the room. Jane is too preoccupied to take any notice of his surroundings. The pain in his chest,, a heavy weight as he continues to try to breathe properly. His hands are once again handcuffed and lifted up above him. They wrap the cuffs over a hook. Jane finally has his breathing under control as he hears a whirring sound and his arms begin to lift carrying his body with them. He's stretched on to his tiptoes. He realizes he's in deep trouble and he needs to start taking stock of the situation. He takes a good look at the men that surround him, there are five of them and they look mean. That's all he has the time to register before one steps forward and punches him in the face. It throws him back and when he swings forward, a punch meets him in the stomach. All Jane is aware of from then on is pain and blood, as punches rain down on him until unconsciousness stops the tirade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

The door to the van suddenly opens making Cho jump. He's grabbed by the collar and pulled out of the vehicle, landing with a crunch on to the floor. He's aware of his guards jumping down from the van and then hands are upon him lifting him to his feet. He's surrounded by bodies and marched to the far end of the room. It's hard to see past the wall but Cho guesses he's in a warehouse. The wall stops and parts, he's pulled and pushed roughly into a chair, hands holding him in place. He's facing a blank computer screen.

A voice behind him, which sounds familiar, speaks:

"Look carefully."

The computer screens springs in to life and the scene before him makes Cho's heart sink. A battered Jane, bruises forming on his face and blood trickling down from above his right eye and his mouth, is attached to a hook hanging down from the ceiling, his hands stretched up above his head. He's unconscious.

"Now let's talk business Iceman."


	2. Chapter 2

"I want proof of life."

"He might look a little worse for wear, but it's obvious he isn't dead. Not yet anyway."

"This might be a recording."

Coran takes out his phone and dials a number. After a few moments he speaks in to it.

"He wants proof of life."

Cho watches the screen as a man in a mask walks up to Jane and throws water over him. Jane gasps, which is immediately followed by a groan. The man holds the phone up to Jane.

"Speak."

Jane is struggling to wake up and concentrate. Pain overriding all other sensory perceptions. He blinks and finally makes out that it's a phone.

"Hello"

A voice he doesn't recognize answers.

"You're friend Cho wants to make sure that you're still alive. Talk to him."

Cho's handed the phone.

"Jane, are you alright?"

A dumb question Cho knows.

"I've felt better, like when I was unconscious. Thanks for waking me up Cho. What do they want you to do?"

"Don't know yet" The phone is snatched from Cho's hand.

"That's all, Jane is it?

"Mr. Jane to you."

Jane speaks to the man holding the phone.

"I think it's your turn now."

The man takes back the phone and listens.

"You know what to do."

"Yes boss."

"Good."

The two men hang up.

Jane looks at his captor.

"So what now?"

"You better hope your buddy comes through for you."

The man takes a bottle of water from his pocket, opens it and offers it to Jane. Jane swallows enjoying the feel of it against his parched throat. He's allowed to drink it all. His captor smirks.

"You might regret that in a few hours."

Jane shrugs as best he can and decides to develop a rapport.

"What may I call you?"

The man has moved behind him.

"You don't need to worry about that Mr. Jane."

Jane hears a noise he can't identify, then he feels a pull on his arms which continues until his feet have left the ground. The extra strain it puts on his shoulders. wrists and rib cage has him struggling for breath..

"See you later."

His captor leaves the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Satisfied Cho?"

He watched as Jane was given water and then raised above the ground. There isn't sound so he's unable to hear their exchange. He looks towards Coran fearful he's not going to be able to perform the task necessary to save Jane.

"What do you want?"

"You seem in a hurry old friend. I'll get to that in a moment. We need to get re-aquainted. I need to remind you of a few things."

"What do you want?"

"Bear with me Cho. I'm sure your friend will appreciate your co-operation. We can make his stay with us a lot more uncomfortable."

Cho stares straight ahead, anger readiating from him.

"I've missed you Cho. I still remember us as kids growing up, the trouble we would get in to. We were always the small kids and were picked on mercilessly, but we always had each other's back. Kids learnt not to mess with us. We joined the Playboys together and we could always count on each other even when we drifted apart.."

Cho did remember. They were raised in the same neighbourhood and had become friends. Not like David - he was like a brother - but they were good friends and spent many days when they should've been in school, causing trouble of one description or another. Cho was more into mischief, it was Coran that thought up the ugly stuff. Like when thay frightened Old Mr. Jackson after he'd told their parents about stealing from his shop. Cho went back later and helped him. As a member of the Playboys Cho was happy to steal but when it came to hurting people he tried to stay away from it. Coran, on the other hand, relished the violence and became the enforcer in the gang. They rarely worked together in the gang but one night there was trouble on the streets and Cho found himself isolated and in trouble. Two rival gang members got the drop on him and were about to shoot him when shots rang out and both dropped in front of him. Coran walked out of the shadows. Not long after Cho left the Playboys. So Cho's worried.

Coran steps closer to him.

"I saved your life Cho and you just walk away. Like you don't owe the playboys anything, like you don't owe me! Well now it's payback time."

Cho's been taking glances at Jane. He's tried pulling at his binds, which made him swing and pain was etched on his face. He looked around as much as he could and is now still. Cho's hoping he's coming up with a plan to manipulate his guard as it's probably the only way Jane is going to get out alive. He turns to Coran.

"What is it you want me to do."

Coran comes up close.

"I have a little problem Cho I want you to handle personally. I had to get rid of an irritation - you know how that can go - but now his business partner instead of co-operating with me, is trying to blackmail me. So I want you to deal with her. In an absolute fashion. No loose ends. Her name is Christina Goodman."

"Why me? Why go through all this?"

"Don't you know what day it is Cho? I thought that twenty years of being owed was long enough! You have till the end of the day."

Coran walks away but then stops and turns.

"Did I forget to mention you're not to live through it. An exemplary agent snaps killing a witness and himself - no loose ends."


	3. Chapter 3

Lisbon looks at the destruction made to the vehicle that once held Cho and Jane. There's no sign of her colleagues just a little blood found on the passenger seat. How many times does she have to go through this with Jane. Rigsby and Van Pelt are conducting witness interviews, impressing Lisbon with their professionalism in these difficult circumstances. Rigsby is coming towards her, his face determined and unmoving.

"Boss we have a description of the van and a partial plate. I already have it going through the system."

"That's great news Wayne."

Van Pelt joins them.

"It seems Cho stopped at the intersection and immediately six men with bats attacked the car. They yanked open the doors and dragged Cho and Jane out. At the same time a large van pulled up and doors opened and closed. It rushed off at speed, heading east and it took a left at the next intersection." No one knows where it went after that."

"Okay let's get camera footage and see if we can track where it went and maybe get the full plate and a photo of the driver. Let's head back to headquarters there's nothing more we can do here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cho has been left a couple of hours sitting in the chair staring at the screen. He's watched Jane try to get a look at his handcuffs and as much of the room as possible. Cho figured it was his natural curiosity getting the better of him. It's impossible, in the situation he's in, to be able to pick his cuffs or make any escape attempt. All it served was the handcuffs bit into his wrists, causing a trickle of blood to escape down his arm. Jane has been still now for an hour the strain and pain evident on his face.

The door opens and Coran enters the room.

"Iceman my friend it's time to get started."

Cho gives him a cold stare.

"I'm not Iceman any more. He died a long time ago."

" Well he's about to be resurrected. "

"Let my colleague go. You don't need him. You have my word"

"I don't think so. You're not an honorable man. I can't trust your word."

"You know you can. All this about me owing you is a load of bull and you know it. There was and is no such code."

"You walked out on us, left David to languish in jail."

"There was nothing I could do for him. He was stupid to get caught with the gun."

"If you hadn't left, it wouldn't have happened. We had a good thing going and it all blew up because of you."

"You were taking it where I didn't want to go. You knew that. You tried to push me to do things that neither David or I wanted to do. It was you that forced us apart. You wouldn't listen to us."

Coran stormed furiously towards Cho and struck him across the face. The blow caused Cho"s head to snap to the side but he straightened up with no sign that he even felt it. Coran leaned down and got close in to Cho's face.

"You always thought yourself above me. Well not anymore. I have you right where I want you and either you or your colleague will die tonight."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Van Pelt has been staring at the computer screen for hours tracking the van that took Cho and Jane away. The description and partial plate has been enough to identify the van in the videos but too many vans have been spat out as possibles. Van Pelt is also hoping for a better view of the plate but no luck. Rigsby is tracking down each van on the list and crossing them off. Lisbon, to her frustration, is having to deal with the politics and media frenzy surrounding the kidnapping of two CBI agents in broad daylight. Grace jumps when Rigsby loudly exclaims:

"Yes! I think I've found it. One of the vans is registered to a Carl Jackson who has a rap sheet and was once a member of Cho's old gang, the playboys. That would be quite a coincidence..."

"And as Jane always says 'there's no such thing as a coincidence."

Rigsby and Ven Pelt turn in the direction of the voice.

"Hi Boss. You managed to get away."

"Yes. I managed to convince Bertram that maybe finding Cho and Jane would be the best thing for the image of the CBI. Now let's get to that address. Good work."

Lisbon didn't add that the convincing had come by way of non co-operation, and a lot of anger on her part, at being dragged away from the investigation to answer stupid questions. When one reporter had finally asked the most pertinent question, 'Why was she there answering questions rather than searching for them', she had fixed Bertram an icy stare and walked away from the press conference. Now to go find them.

As Rigsby reported his findings Lisbon's heart sank, as it can't be good being in the clutches of a violent street gang. She hopes Jane has kept his mouth shut.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane is in agony. The pressure on his stretched body becoming unbearable. It seems like hours that he's been left hanging. No-one has been in to see him and he wonders if he's been abandoned. The thought makes him struggle against his handcuffs but it does nothing but increase his suffering. If he was a religious man he would pray, but, he has to place all his faith and trust in the one person he knows will be trying to find him and praying on his behalf. He allows thoughts of Lisbon to drift him in to unconsciousness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Cho has spent the last couple of hours sleeping, saving his strength for the night ahead, knowing it is important for him to be alert if he's to have any chance of saving the two of them. He's under no illusions that Coran will release Jane. His old friend has grown more vicious with age and power.

"Time for you to fulfill your debt Iceman."

**Author's notes: thank you to those who reviewed, it's makes my day to get feed back. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. One more to go.**


	4. Chapter 4

Lisbon and Rigsby pull up in front of single story home that has seen better days a millennia ago. A dilapidated porch wraps it's arms around the home, it's paint dirty and flaked. The steps leading up bend in the middle. Rigsby is able to stretch his legs and reach the porch without touching the steps but Lisbon has to negotiate her way up them. Once on the porch they see through the screen door that the front door is open. Rigsby opens the door, both agents have their hands on their guns. He calls out into the gloom.

"Mr. Jackson, CBI, are you in there. "

A gruff voice replies.

"Come in. You don't need your guns I can't hurt anyone any more."

They enter cautiously, without removing their hands from their hips. As they move deeper into the room, a small tv casts an eerie light upon the face of a man who is 45 but looks 60, laying under a blanket on a tatty couch. His face grey, his breath shallow and ragged. Lisbon heart sinks a little as she doubts that he had anything to do with the abduction. Her only hope is he knows who has his van. She doesn't take anything for granted though.

"Let us see your hands, Mr. Jackson."

He slowly removes them from under the blanket, they have a pronounced tremor.

"You here about them?"

He nods towards the television, where the story of Cho and Jane is being broadcasted.

"Yes sir. A van registered to you has been identified as being involved in the abduction. Do you know who has the van and where it is?"

"I remember Kimball as a young boy, always so serious. You could never tell what he was thinking. But he had a good heart. Always looked after his mom, always made sure she had what she needed. Now my nephew Carl, he doesn't care about anyone but himself. He never let's go of a grudge and he's held one against Kimball for along time."

"Is that who has my agents Sir?Your nephew Coran?"

Carl Jackson tears his eyes away from the screen and looks at Lisbon.

"Yes, he stole my van months ago."

"Do you know where he has them?

There's an old warehouse just off the highway, Deedman's electronics I think, that's where he probably has them. I hope you find Kimball well and tell him hi from me."

Lisbon and Rigsby leave without answering. Lisbon has her phone out giving instruction to Van Pelt to find the address. After a few seconds she gets her reply.

"We're on our way. summon swat and we'll meet you there. No one goes in without me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coran watches as Cho takes a sweep around the warehouse. Taking in the huge space filled only with the van, a tv, a chair and five men with guns. He smirks.

"Nothing and no one can help you Iceman, except perhaps the death of your colleague."

But Cho has seen something, but his face betrays nothing. He raises slowly from the chair and starts walking towards the van. Then he hears the noise he's waiting for and runs as hard as he can towards the van, hoping that as Swat enter the building it will confuse Coran and his goons enough to give him that little extra time that he needs to reach the van. It almost works. The noise is deafening as men and guns burst through the doors. He can't see whose foolish enough to fire first, but the safety of the van looks too far away for Cho's liking but there's nothing he can do but continue forward. Pain explodes in his leg and he stumbles, with his hands still handcuffed behind his back he can't stop the momentum and he hits the floor hard. His head pounds the cement floor and he's not sure if he blacks out but through the fuzz of pain he feels of strong arms pulling him. He's relieved to hear his partner voice.

"Cho are you alright.?"

"Yes it only hurts a little."

As his head clears he can make out Rigsby's concerned face framed by the van. The shouting and gunfire seem far away, he's then aware of quiet. Lisbon appears by his side, they turn him carefully and free him of the handcuffs. Lisbon smiles at him.

"You're going to be fine Cho, where's Jane?"

"He's not here, they have him somewhere else. I've only seen him on the tv screen. They used him to win my co-operation."

"Is he alright?"

"Can't you see him?"

"The tv was shot up in the gun fire. Did they give any indication where he is?"

Cho thinks hard and shakes his head. They need to find Jane. There's probably an arranged signal to let the others know to keep Jane alive or to kill him. A thought strikes Cho.

"Get Coran's phone. He communicates with the men who have Jane by phone. Look for a number that he call's or text's in regular intervals."

Lisbon pats his arm.

"That's good Cho. Paramedics are here to help you."

Cho knows he has to prepare his boss.

"Jane's hurt boss, you need to hurry."

Lisbon's been on a rollercoaster of emotions. First, the excitement of finding the hideout. They had managed to put a camera through an air vent. Although they couldn't see Jane, they saw Cho, Coran and the others and through audio it was obvious they were about to leave. They took the decision to storm the building. If they waited for them to exit via the van, Cho would be dead before they could control everybody. Taking the lead into the warehouse she had seen Cho running towards the the van and them. Swat had spread out and the hope of a quiet simple ending were dashed when the kidnappers opened fire. Her heart sank when she saw Cho go down. She and VanPelt covered Rigsby as he dragged Cho behind the van. The resistance was short and futile. Four dead, including Coran and the rest surrender. As Swat swept the building the news came back that there was no sign of Jane. After speaking with Cho and seeing that he wasn't badly hurt and should be fine, she left Rigsby to go with him to the hospital, knowing that he would be too distracted to be of help with Jane. She runs over to Coran's body and finds his phone. She hands it to VanPelt, explaining what to look for and to get a trace as quickly as possible. She tries to calm herself with the knowledge that they have Cho.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane is reciting to himself the lines of Hamlet to take his mind off his pain. He's aware enough to know that he keeps muddling it up and that sometimes a little of the Capulets get in there. He starts again at the beginning of scene four. He jumps at the sound of the door opening. This is the first time anyone has been to see him since he was left alone, what must have been hours ago. The thought flits through his mind as to whether it's a good thing. He struggles to open his eyes but is not winning the battle. What he can't believe is the sound that reaches his ears.

"Jane."

The scent confirms it's not his imagination.

"Let's get him down, carefully."

The scent is so close and then hands touch him, lifting his body a little to ease the strain. He groans. A gentle voice offers comfort.

"It's alright Jane we'll have you down in a moment."

"Lisbon. Cho.."

"We have him. He's fine."

He feels his hands release, then can't stifle a yell at the pain as his stiffened shoulder muscles scream at the change of position. He's lowered to the ground. His pain's eases a little just by being able to take deeper breaths. He opens his eyes to see Lisbon's concerned face.

"Well done at finding me."

He smile within as he sees concern replaced with irritation.

"I am a detective Jane."

He smiles, closes his eyes and concentrates on the feel of Lisbon's hand in his as the paramedics work on him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of days rest and pain killers have Jane feeling well enough to start being a pain to the hospital staff. A nurse enters his room and finds it empty, she mutters a curse under her breath at her insufferable patient. Jane can be found in Cho's room. Cho underwent surgery to remove the bullet and has to stay a few days more, and like Jane, is ready to leave.

"Hey Cho. Good to see you looking well."

"You too. Sorry you got mixed up in my past Jane."

Jane waves his hand.

"Meh. All's well that ends well."

"Wow that's deep."

"On second thoughts, when you're back to work, you can buy me lunch for a week."

"In your dreams Jane. A McDonalds take it or leave it."

"Yuk! I'll cut my feet off before I enter that establishment."

"I do know people who will do that for you."

"I'll keep that in mind Cho, I may need their numbers one day. See you around, Be well."

**Author's note: Well that's the end. I hope Agent ERA enjoyed it and that it met her prompt. I think I maybe a little late in finishing it but only by a couple of days. Thanks for those who have followed and reviewed. Feedback is always looked forward to and appreciated. Thanks for reading. Feel free to let me know your thoughts. :)**


End file.
